Hello
by AyaMe mUraSaKi
Summary: UA"Short-fic basado en la canción de Adele... a todos nos gustan las historias romanticas pero en la vida real no todo es color de rosa y el amor no siempre triunfa" Mal summary lo se, pero es mi primer fic así que tenganme compasion, les aseguro que vale la pena leer."
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mina san, esta es la primera hitoria que publico... espero que les guste...**

 **Lamentablemente Fairy tail no me pertenece, salio de la imaginacion de un sujeto llamado Hiro Mashima... pero en mis sueños el sexi de Natsu me a diche que le encantaria pertenecerme y...**

 _ **Natsu**_ **:¿Que demonios? no te atrevas a hablar en mi nombre mujer, jamas he dicho tal cosa ¬¬**

 _ **Ayame:**_ **No te hagas del rogar cariño se que lo has pensado, ademas si vienes con migo prometo preparate un delicioso pescado *u***

 _ **Natsu:**_ **No soy Happy ¬¬**

 ** _Ayame_ : Hay bamos no te pongas en ese plan guapo, por lo menos ayudame a presentar este capitulo y prometo enseñarte un metodo para vencer a Erza... ¿siiiiiiiiii?**

 ** _Natsu_ : ¡Haberlo dicho antes!, :) esto es producto de la retorcida mente de Aya y les aseguroo que no gana ni un centavo por publicarlo, si así fuera seria rica, pero la pobre no tiene ni en que caerse muerta..**

 _ **Ayame:**_ **¡Oye!... creo que ya no quiero tu ayuda ¬**

 **En fin no les hacemos mas largo esto y espero que disfruten de la lectura... de antemano pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que seguro van a encontrar**

 _ **Natsu:**_ **Claro la muy tonta no sabe nada de gramatica *sonrie maliciosamente y pone los brazos en jarras***

 _ **Ayame: ¡**_ **Silencio rosadito! tu tampoco eres un experto en el tema así que mejor no opines... y no te atrevas a decir una palabra más *lanzo una mirada mortal* deja que los lectores puedan leer el fiasco que escribí...**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-** Dialogos-

- _"Pensamientos"-_

- **Natsu hablando y algunas cosas que valen la pena resaltarse-**

 _ **-Lissana hablando-**_

* * *

Todo mundo ama las historias de amor con finales felices donde el amor es lo que impulsa a hacer las cosas bien, donde el amor impulsa a perdonar lo que sea y donde todos los problemas se solucionan gracias a ese bello sentimiento… nos fascina leer y escribir cosas así… seguramente porque sabemos que no es real… que así no es la vida…

En la vida real el amor casi nunca triunfa, las traiciones están a la orden del día, el dolor no desaparece mágicamente, todos cometemos miles de errores y perdonar no es fácil, es casi imposible tener un final feliz…. Es casi imposible encontrar el amor verdadero y muy fácil perderlo… esa es la vida real… si quieren leer una historia realista, están en el lugar correcto.

Este relato inicia en una ciudad portuaria de Bosco, en la orilla de una playa para ser precisa, una rubia siente la arena en sus pies y la suave brisa contra su cuerpo mientras amargas lágrimas corren por su rostro, el naranja del atardecer le avisa que es hora de ir a casa pero sus pies no se mueven, es tiempo de actuar y lo sabe, sin detener sus lágrimas se dirige pesadamente a su pequeño departamento, mete algunas de sus cosas en una pequeña maleta y se dirige a su vehículo lo más rápido que puede antes de poder arrepentirse, enciende el motor y toma rumbo hacia allá… a aquel país… a esa ciudad… donde cometió el peor error de su vida… la sede de sus pesadillas… Magnolia.

Es un viaje bastante largo, a una alta velocidad probablemente le tome toda la noche y parte de la mañana, después de todo se dirige a otro país… pero sabe que su mente no se encuentra del todo bien, probablemente no ponga la suficiente atención en el camino y termine teniendo un accidente, no es que le preocupe morir pero quiere intentar enmendar las cosas antes de hacerlo así que decide ir a paso lento, sabe que a eso de las 12:00pm apenas estará entrando en Fiore y llegara a Magnolia poco antes del atardecer pero vale la pena pues así lograra llegar a salvo, no le preocupa el hecho de que no dormirá pues desde hace algunos años que no duerme mucho y una noche más sin dormir no le afectara.

Mientras conduce tiene mucho que pensar, han pasado muchos años pero recuerda todo como si fuera ayer, golpea el volante con tristeza y sin poder evitarlo comienza a llorar profusamente

—*suspira entre sollozos* ¡Pero qué torpe fui! Tuve al mejor hombre del mundo a mi lado y lo perdí por un capricho… y… lo peor es, que le cause tanto dolor.––

Las lágrimas le nublan la visión y decide parar un momento, sin querer recuerda aquel día, un día que antes le causaba felicidad… el día en que lo conoció…

 **FLASH BACK**

La rubia corre a toda velocidad por las concurridas calles de Magnolia, entra a trabajar a las 7:00am, son las 7:05am y aún le faltan cinco cuadras y media para llegar, es más que obvio que no podrá llegar a tiempo, corre hecha un rayo, su cabello está MUY alborotado pues no tuvo tiempo de peinarse, aún tiene lagañas en los ojos y no tiene ni una gota de maquillaje, apenas le dio tiempo de meterse un pans azul de forma descuidada, sigue intentando guardar algunas cosas en su bolso, en resumen… es un desastre total, pero no le importa, realmente necesita el trabajo para pagar el alquiler y llegar tarde el primer día no es precisamente la mejor forma de comenzar.

Corre a toda velocidad está a solo una cuadra de llegar, va tan concentrada que apenas y noto cuando choco con alguien y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba de rodillas en el piso con el contenido de su bolso regado en la banqueta y un sujeto estaba tirado en la misma posición que ella unos centímetros enfrente

— ¿¡Acaso eres ciega!? ¡Fíjate por donde caminas tonta!— grito el tipo claramente molesto pero sin levantar la cabeza de modo que ella solo podía ver su afeminado cabello rosa

— ¡El ciego eres tu idiota! En vez de insultarme deberías ayudarme a recoger mis cosas—

— ¡Pero por supuesto que no! Tú fuiste la que choco con migo, deberías disculparte— levanto el rostro y vio a la joven, estaba lejos de ser perfecta, definitivamente no parecía un ángel, su cabello no era el típico cabello de princesa con un peinado perfecto, no lucia elegante cual modelo, en realidad ella era… ¿cómo decirlo?... un desastre total… pero él no la vio así, a sus ojos ella era la perfección en persona y no, no es que estuviera ciego, es solo que le fascinó ver que no era como todas la chicas que conocía, ella no era superficial y eso es algo que se notaba a KILÓMETROS además, lo que en realidad le cautivo fueron sus hermosos ojos, esos bellos orbes de un hermoso color chocolate, se podía pasar una eternidad perdido en ellos y así lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque cierto nombre pronunciado por los labios de la rubia lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Demonios, no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo¡… *un escalofrío recorrió su espalda* ¡Si me retraso más creo que Erza va a matarme¡— su voz tembló y había toque de terror en ella

— ¿¡E-Er-Erza? ¿Te refieres a Erza Scarlet? *tartamudeando*—

—Claro ¿La conoces?— interrogo mientras seguía intentando recoger sus cosas al tiempo que observaba atentamente al joven que se paralizo al escuchar el nombre, sin responderle se puso de pie con la agilidad de un gato, recogió el resto de las cosas que aún permanecían regadas en el piso, las introdujo en su bolso y, tomándola de la muñeca comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con la rubia a rastras sin darle tiempo de reaccionar

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? ¿¡Porque me jalas así!? ¿A-adonde me llevas?— estaba segura, el sujeto estaba totalmente loco por que, en un segundo le insultaba y declaraba enérgicamente no ayudarle y al siguiente no solo la ayudaba sino que también la miraba embelesado y para colmo la jalaba en una dirección desconocida, sintió terror por un momento al pensar que quizá se trataba de un psicópata pervertido, pero luego recordó el breve momento en que pudo ver sus ojos, no tenía la mirada de un psicópata al contrario, esos ojos color jade reflejaban una inmensa bondad, es por eso que la única explicación lógica era que al pobre le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos. De pronto sintió como el peli rosa paró en seco y giro su rostro, entonces ella pudo ver que su mirada reflejaba terror puro.

—Si nos retrasamos más… *su voz sonaba calmada pero al mismo tiempo tétrica* ¡Erza… no TITANIA va a matarnos!… o, lo que es peor… **¡NOS CASTIGARA CON... "ESO" ¡ *** su voz poco a poco comenzó a sonar más desesperada*— La rubia dedujo que seguramente él también trabajaba en Fairy Tail y, por ende, conocía a Erza, le extraño un poco el apodo que utilizo pero realmente no le sorprendió pues en el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerla sabía que la peli roja podía ser muy intimidante y aterradora… entonces reacciono en lo que dijo y una palabra se repetía en su mente: "eso", "eso", "eso", "va a matarnos o peor", "eso"… ¿qué demonios era "eso"?

—No te preocupes es un atajo para llegar más rápido… definitivamente no voy a permitir que Erza y el viejo vuelvan a castigarme con eso *comienza a gritar como poseso mientras corre*¡No, no, no, no… no quiero a vivir "eso" una vez más, no podré soportarlo y… *la vio de reojo* tu tampoco—

 **END FLASH BACK**

Mas lagrimas surcan su rostro ante el recuerdo, ya no le importa limpiarlas pues sabe que de inmediato habrá más ocupando su lugar…

–– _Que patética soy… después de todo no tengo derecho a lamentarme de mi propio error… pero *lanza un suspiro para intentar calmar sus sollozos* no puedo evitarlo… quisiera volver al pasado para remediarlo––_

Una vez que las lágrimas se reducen lo suficiente como para recuperar la visibilidad retoma su camino.

Sigue conduciendo al mismo tiempo que os recuerdos siguen atormentándola… porque cosas que la hicieron tan feliz ahora la están matando en vida y la culpa la carcome…

Recuerda con dolor cuando el peli rosa por fin, después de seis meses, se le declaro, por su puesto aceptó de inmediato…

––" _Que diferentes éramos, recuerdo que cuando acepte te pusiste a saltar del gusto, te veías tan adorable, tus mejillas estaban rosadas y tenías una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que hasta asustaste a Asuka chan con ella… y yo todo lo contario, mis labios apenas se curvaron en una leve sonrisa… también estaba emocionada solo que no podía comprender porque yo, es decir, tú eras encantador y había muchas chicas que se morían por ti, tenías más opciones como Yukino, Virgo, Mirajane, Levi, Juvia, Lissana y Erza, además cada una era más hermosa que la anterior, ellas eran simplemente perfectas, en cambio yo era un desastre total y clara prueba de ello fue la manera en que nos conocimos… pero aun así me escogiste a mí, tuve la suerte de que me eligieras, no sé que fue lo que te gusto de mí, era totalmente opuesta a ti, tú eras infantil, inmaduro, caprichoso, amable, cariñoso, dulce y a veces hasta un poco cursi y yo… fría, poco cariñosa, pedante y prepotente, solo era una niña mimada y caprichosa…_

 _Fui tan estúpida––_

El tiempo pasa lento y amenaza con hacerla perder la poca cordura que aún posee… se detiene a unos kilómetros de entrar a Fiore… necesita pensar pues actuó sin pensar, no sabe dónde encontrarlo, ni siquiera sabe si aún vive en Magnolia, todo lo que sabe es su número de teléfono… no tiene opción… si quiere verlo tendrá que llamarlo, toma el móvil y le tiemblan las manos apenas y puede marcar correctamente los números, siente un nudo en la garganta que no le permite ni respirar… a duras penas puede pulsar el botón para llamar y el alma le pende de un hilo mientras espera a que conteste… nadie responde del otro lado pero ella sabe que esta ahí, puede escuchar su respiración, pasan los segundos y nadie dice nada…

––Hola Natsu *ni ella misma sabe cómo logro que su voz saliera sin temblar* soy yo Lucy––

El sabe que es ella, lo supo en cuanto vio el número, ¿Por qué contesto si lo sabía?... ni el mismo lo entiende, solo sabe que ahora se encuentra escuchando la voz de alguien que amo con todas sus fuerzas y que le hizo tanto daño.

––Seque ha pasado mucho tiempo *continuo hablando a pesar de la falta de respuesta*doce años de hecho pero… me estaba preguntando si… te gustaría que nos reuniéramos… para analizarlo todo y finalizar las cosas… ¿Sabes? Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo pero… yo creo que no ha curado mucho…––

–– … ––

––Hola, Natsu ¿estás ahí? ¿puedes oírme?––

–– **Si** ––

––Sabes, estoy en Bosco… estaba recordando cómo eran las cosas en aquellos años, cuando éramos jóvenes––

–– **Y libres––**

––Si…––

–– **La verdad es que ya no recuerdo como eran las cosas antes, cuando todos estaba bien o al menos eso creía yo, antes de que el mundo se nos viniera abajo… hasta nuestros pies––**

––Había muchas diferencias entre nosotros y aun las hay––

–– **Pusiste cientos de kilómetros entre nosotros… además faltaste a tu promesa––**

––Tienes razón, fui una idiota, no lo pensé ni un minuto, solo me largue… estoy consciente de que cometí un gran error y me arrepiento cada día desde entonces… se bien que debí haberme quedado, debí haberte llamado cientos de veces para implorara y suplicar tu perdón *comienza a llorar y su voz se quiebra poco a poco*merecías una explicación de mi parte, debí haberme disculpado de rodillas por todo el daño que hice… te juro que… *snif* te juro que… intente llamarte antes pero simplemente… simplemente no tuve el coraje y…––

––*se escucha el fondo de la línea* _**Cariño, ¿Qué pasa, quién es?––**_

 _ **––**_ **No te preocupes Lissana, enseguida voy, vuelve a dormir––**

––Bueno, al menos puedo decir que intente disculparme por haberte roto el corazón *suelta una risita llena de tristeza* pero ahora ya no importa, evidentemente lo superaste y me alegra que así sea––

–– **Dijiste que querías que nos reuniéramos ¿no?... ¿Dónde?... creo que tienes razón y los dos necesitamos finalizar esto, cara a cara es la mejor manera de hacerlo… así que ¿Dónde?––**

–– **¿** Magnolia te parece bien?––

–– **Al atardecer, en aquel café** ––

––Bien, hasta entonces––

La línea se corta… el colgó

––" _ **Hasta entonces… Luce"––**_

––*llora profusamente* _"Me lo temía… sé que no tengo derecho pero… me duele saber que pudiste remplazarme… que egoísta soy ¿no?... ahora estoy más segura de que te perdí… pero mereces felicidad y espero que Lissana pueda dártela…"_ ––

El resto del camino pasa exactamente igual para la rubia, entre lágrimas y recuerdos y una que otra parada para tranquilizarse… la tarde llega por fin y ella se encuentra en aquella ciudad, estacionada frente a la cafetería, esta absorta en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija hacia adelante perdida en algún punto, está nerviosa y las amargan lagrimas se niegan a dejar de salir de sus hinchados ojos, no sabe qué hacer y no sabe qué va a pasar, una cosa es escuchar su voz y una muy diferente es volver a verlo, si con tan solo escucharlo se derrumbó, sabe que verlo será un martirio y más sabiendo que ya no tuene oportunidad… levanta la vista un poco y logra ver un destello rosa, es él y no hay duda, pero esta cambiado, sus ojos no brillan y su característica sonrisa no está, los años le han sentado muy bien ya no es aquel niño, ahora luce más maduro y guapo…

Aun no la ha visto, después de todo no reconoce su auto, se limita a seguir avanzando y entrar en el lugar, e sienta junto a la ventana y mira hacia a fuera recargado en un a mano, lanza un suspiro y ella lo imita…

Es hora de salir…

* * *

 **Y bien? que les parecio queridos lectores?**

 **espero no haberlos molestado demaciado con esto y tambien espero publicar el proximo capitulo pronto... les suplico que me dejen un review que nada les cuesta, acambio tendran la eterna gratitud de esta humilde (y bastante torpe) intento de escritora.**

 **Acepto de todo tomatasos y hasta basura, recuerden que solo con sus review's puedo saber si esto les gusto o les dio asco...**

 **Les mando mil besos a todos lo que se dieron el tiempo de leer esto, nos leemos pronto (espero jiji).**

 **Saluditos y un pato ¡Aye!.**


	2. Chapter 2

Holis queridos lectores Aya-chan hace acto de aparicion de nuevo... antes que nada quiere agradecer a quienes se dieron la portunidad de leer esta deprimente historia... a quienes me pusieron en favoritos muchas gracias y ademas gracias especiales a ti que me dejaste un Review:

 **myco:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, que bueno que te parecio interesante y lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar. Espero que este capitulo despeje tus dudas sobre lo que sucedi entre nuestros protagonistas... nuevamente cracuas por comentar myco-san :3.

 **Natsu:** ya tranquilizate, si no te controlas vas a volver a desmallarte como el dia que te llego el review, cielos te pusiste mas loca que Happy en un acuario ¬¬

 **Ayame:** *con un leve rubor en sus mejillas* e-eso no... no es cierto

 **Natsu:** no mientas, por supuesto que digo la verdad hasta Lucy lo vio, ¿verdad Luce?

 **Lucy:** a mi no metan en sus problemas... lo mejor es que dejen sus discuciones para otro momento y comienzen con el capitulo

 **Happy:** ¡Aye! Lishi tiene razon, dejen ya de pelear par de bobos

 **Natsu/Ayame:** ¿¡A quien le dices bobo¡?

*comienzan a ecucharse fuertes ruidos de golpes lo cual significa que una pelea a comenzado*

 **Lucy:** bueno esos tres van a durar un rato peleando ¬¬, uno diria que por ser la escritora Aya-chan deveria tener un poco mas de madures que natsu pero resulta que es mas infantil que el

 **Ayame:** *acercandose peligrosamente por la espalda de la rubia* ¡como te atreves a compararme con la estufa con patas, no te creas que tu eres mejor que nosotro rubia oxigenada¡

 **Lucy:** ¡Kyaaa! ¡alguien que me ayude! *la oji marron comienza a correr por toda la habitacion mientras es persigada por Ayame que lanza risas desquiciadas al mimo tiempo que ella misma es perseguida por un igualmente desquiciado Natsu

 **Happy:** *que de algun modo logro escapar de la pelea* bien.., como ellos dos no tiene tiempo yo presentare el capitulo no sin antes decirles que mi hermoso cuerpecito azul y todo Fairy Tail le pertenecemos a Hiro Mashima-sama... asi que teneiendo estopresente... ¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA AYE!

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado, doce años desde aquel terrible suceso que derrumbo su mundo, doce años desde que no la ve y no sabe nada de ella, doce años desde que casi lo destruye, dos años desde que logro olvidar y dos años desde que vive feliz…

Paso diez años preguntándose qué hizo mal, en que se equivocó… ¿de verdad amarla fue un pecado tan grave?...

Sabía muy bien que era diferente, sabía que ambos tenían defectos pero el amor que le profesaba lo hacía pasar por alto todo eso…

Tenía una buena vida, un buen trabajo, buenos amigos… vivía bien…

Todo cambio cuando la conoció a ella, Lucy, la chica estaba muy lejos de ser un ángel encarnado y él estaba muy consciente de ello, la conoció de una forma desastrosa; chocaron en una esquina y se retrasaron en el trabajo, comenzaron a insultarse de inmediato, sin embargo el miedo a Erza los hizo dejar de lado sus diferencias.

Después de convivir un tiempo el quedo prendido de ella y se enamoró perdidamente.

Mientras más la conocía más la amaba. Llego a descubrir que era una su apellido era Hearfillia y, por lo tanto, pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de todo Fiore, le confesó que había huido de casa pues Jude (ella nunca le llama papá) quería obligarla a casarse para aumentar su fortuna… a pesar de ser rica había tenido un pasado duro justo como él, y saber eso le hacía tener la necesidad de protegerla.

La amo con todo su ser y ella en cambio lo traiciono vilmente

El peli rosa estaba en su cama, no podía dormir de recordar el pasado, ya no dolía y de hecho ya casi nunca lo recordaba, pero por alguna razón esa noche había podido parar, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a quien dormía a su lado y fue directo a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua para que su boca no se sintiera tan seca, tomo el celular en sus manos y lo observo por un rato sin saber exactamente porque… el timbre del aparato le anuncio que tenía una llamada entrante y la respondió sin pensar…

\- **Hola Natsu-**

Eses palabras lo paralizaron, después de todo reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar a pesar de los años y aunque sabía quién era la dueña simplemente no pudo responder nada.

–– **Soy yo Lucy––**

–– " _como si no lo supiera ya… ¿Por qué demonios me está llamando?_ "

–– **Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo… doce años de hecho pero… me estaba preguntando si… te gustaría que nos reuniéramos… para analizarlo todo y finalizar las cosas… ¿Sabes? Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo pero… yo creo que no ha curado mucho…––**

––" _¿Qué demonios? ¿Reunirnos para analizarlo todo? Por kami ¿analizar qué? La cruel forma en la que me traicionaste?... el que no te haya importado un reverendo comino el lastimarme así?... el que te marcharas sin ninguna explicación?... que lo prefirieras a el que a mí?... y además como te atreves a decir que tú eres la que no se ha curado cuando yo no te hice ningún daño?"––_

El peli rosa apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a volverse acuosos…

–– **Hola, Natsu ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedes oírme?––**

-Si-

–– **Sabes, estoy en Bosco… estaba recordando cómo eran las cosas en aquellos años, cuando éramos jóvenes––**

––" _Con que Bosco… te fuiste muy lejos Lucy… curioso, yo también recordaba aquellas épocas, creo que jamás volveremos a tener algo parecido o… al menos no yo, tienes razón éramos jóvenes y tontos, y ahora las cosas han cambiado, tú lo tienes a él y yo a ella… en aquel tiempo no teníamos ataduras éramos…"––_

––Y libres––

\- **Y ... -**

––La verdad es que ya no recuerdo como eran las cosas antes, cuando todos estaba bien o al menos eso creía yo, antes de que el mundo se nos viniera abajo… hasta nuestros pies––

––" _Es extraño, puedo recordar lo eventos, viví haciendo eso durante diez años después de todo… pero lo que no puedo recordar es el sentimiento de amar y ser amado de manera tan profunda"––_

–– **Había muchas diferencias entre nosotros y aun las hay––**

––Pusiste cientos de kilómetros entre nosotros… además faltaste a tu promesa––

–– **Tienes razón, fui una idiota, no lo pensé ni un minuto, solo me largue… estoy consciente de que cometí un gran error y me arrepiento cada día desde entonces… se bien que debí haberme quedado, debí haberte llamado cientos de veces para implorara y suplicar tu perdón *comienza a llorar y su voz se quiebra poco a poco*merecías una explicación de mi parte, debí haberme disculpado de rodillas por todo el daño que hice… te juro que… *snif* te juro que… intente llamarte antes pero simplemente… simplemente no tuve el coraje y…––**

MOMENTOS ANTES

Una albina despertó poco a poco al sentir un leve escalofrió en la espalda y al moverse noto que se encontraba sola en la cama

–– ¿Natsu dónde estás?––

No hubo respuesta lo cual la preocupo así que se levantó apresurada a buscarlo, una luz encendida le indico el probable lugar en el que se encontraba así que camino sigilosamente a la cocina

––La verdad es que ya no recuerdo como eran las cosas antes, cuando todos estaba bien o al menos eso creía yo, antes de que el mundo se nos viniera abajo… hasta nuestros pies––

La oji azul supo inmediatamente con quien hablaba y eso la preocupo de sobre manera pues ella mejor que nadie sabía lo mal que el oji jade la había paso a causa de la rubia, pero también sabía que en el fondo él deseaba aclarar las cosa, aunque no lo admitiera, así que decidió dejarlo charlar en paz, sin embargo pasaron los minutos y no emitía ningún sonido así que decidió asomarse un poco y por un rendija pudo ver como apretaba su mano izquierda en un puño hasta el punto de que este se puso blanco por la presión, fue cuando decido entrar

––Cariño, ¿Qué pasa, quién es?––

––No te preocupes Lissana, enseguida voy, vuelve a dormir––

–– **Bueno, al menos puedo decir que intente disculparme por haberte roto el corazón *suelta una risita llena de tristeza* pero ahora ya no importa, evidentemente lo superaste y me alegra que así sea––**

––" _No tienes derecho a sentir tristeza o alegría por mí, después de todo tu causaste esto ahhhh *_ largo suspiro* _creo que por el momento no quiero seguir hablando de esto ya que aún me molesta…––_

––Dijiste que querías que nos reuniéramos ¿no?... ¿Dónde?... creo que tienes razón y los dos necesitamos finalizar esto, cara a cara es la mejor manera de hacerlo… así que ¿Dónde?––

–– **¿Magnolia te parece bien?––**

––Al atardecer, en aquel café––

–– **Bien, hasta entonces––**

––" _Hasta entonces… Luce… dentro de poco daremos esto por terminado"––_

Guardo el teléfono y se dirigió a la recamara para intentar descansar un poco.

––¿Todo está bien?––

––Si… *hizo una pequeña pausa* supongo que ya sabes quién me llamo *la albina asintió levemente y con una mirada triste* me pidió que nos viéramos, pero no te preocupes nada malo va a pasar… creo que ella tiene razón y los dos necesitamos cerrar con este capítulo para poder continuar con nuestras vidas––

––Si tú dices que está bien te creo… pero todavía es muy temprano deberías dormir un poco––

––Si, tienes razón Lissana… gracias por comprenderlo––

Acto seguido le dio un cariñoso abrazo y se tumbó en la cama junto a ella… después de un rato la mujer se quedó dormida per el peli rosa seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño así que sin querer comenzó a recordar…

 **FLASH BACK**

Un joven caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que se podría apreciar desde muy lejos

––¿A qué se debe la sonrisa de idiota que tienes en la cara Salamander?––

––Entre los dos el único idiota eres tu Gajeel pues a diferencia de ti yo si he logrado muchos avances… y solo para que lo sepas estoy feliz pues hoy voy a pedirle matrimonio a Lucy *y su semblante se volvió aún más cálido de lo que ya era* nos mudamos untos desde hace algún tiempo y creo que es hora de hacer las cosas formales––

––*con semblante triste* Hay salamander… no sé cómo decirte esto... no me malinterpretes, me da gusto que pudieras encontrar a alguien a quien querer pero…––

––Tienes razón y juntos nos apoyaremos, yo la ayudare a afrontar a su padre y ella me ayudara a encontrar al mío, será genial––

––Bueno creo que es mejor ir directo al grano… Natsu… Lucy te está engañando––

El peli rosa se quedó en shock por lo que le dijo el peli negro y todas la emociones posibles pasaron por su rostro pero luego quedo solo la ira.

––¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE LUCE! No tienes derecho a calumniarla ni a inventar cosas así, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo y vil, ¡por kami Gajeel!, tú la conoces ella…––

––Abre los ojos de una buena vez, todos lo sabemos y sé también que no soy el primero que te lo dice… Levy la vio con… bueno el punto es que la enana la vio cuando entraba con él en TU casa… *suspiro* porque te niegas a creerlo?––

––*tenia los puños apretados y la mirada escondida bajo su flequillo* Mientes *susurro para después levantar la mirada y verlo con infinita rabia* ¡MIENTES, MIEMTES!––

Apenas termino de gritarle se marchó corriendo en dirección a su hogar.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

––" _Fui muy estúpido al confiar tan ciegamente en ti… si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Gajeel aquel día probablemente nada de esto estaría pasando, supongo entonces que no fue solo tu culpa, fue de los dos"––_

El oji jade siguió pensando en todas las veces que sus amigos le advirtieron de la traición de su amada, que no fueron pocas, también pensó en todas las señales que el mismo decidió ignorar, las miradas furtivas, las largas conversaciones que mantenían, la afectuosa forma de saludarse, lo atento que él era con ella y lo seguido que iba a su casa, en especial cuando él no se encontraba… fueron muchas señales que el no quiso ver.

La ultima en decírselo fue Lissana, se lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y profunda pena en su voz, eso fue lo que le hizo dudar, ver el dolor que a su amiga le producía decirle tales palabras, esa fue la razón por la cual decidió ir a casa antes de tiempo y la razón por la que descubrió todo aquello…

Y así pensando se le fue la mañana y pronto llego el atardecer, el momento designado…

Se encamino con mirada melancólica a aquella cafetería que tantos recuerdos le traía, fue en ese lugar donde tuvieron su primera cita, ahí se armó de valor para decirle que fuera su novia, fue ahí donde le pidió matrimonio y también fue ahí donde lo dejo esperando una explicación después de que descubriera su engaño… sin duda un lugar que le hacía sentir alegría pero el mismo tiempo profunda tristeza…

Entro lentamente, con calma y sin prisa, (claro quien tiene prisa de ver a alguien que te engaño) se sentó en una mesa alejada de todos y junto a una venta lanzo un triste suspiro al vidrio y se dispuso a esperar una vez más…

––" _Espero que llegues en esta ocasión… ya es hora de terminar con esto"––_

* * *

¿Y?... ¿Que les parecio? se que dije que era un two-shot pero creo que se alargo un poco, solo un poco ya el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo... espero sus reviews, acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, se que soy un asco de escritora pero recuerden que co su ayuda puedo mejorar, y si hay algo que quieran que no les paresca solo diganlo para que pueda cambiarlo... bueno no tengo nada más que decir así que nos leemos pronto bye bye

Saluditos y un pato ¡Aye!...


	3. Final

¡Hola mundo y todos los que habitan en el!...

Honestamente no tengo ninguna explicación que pueda justificar lo mucho que tarde en actualizar, solo puedo decir que soy una mala persona, generalmente suelo quejarme de los que no actualizan lo suficientemente rápido y nos dejan con la intriga, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es tan fácil como parece…

Esta vez no hay un personaje invitado debido a la prisa con la que estoy publicando… así que no los entretengo más y los dejo con este último capitulo

¡A leer!...

* * *

Las cosas transcurrían de manera normal en Fairy Tail, personas entraban y salían, otros disfrutaban de amenas conversaciones con alguna acompañante mientras bebían el delicioso café que el lugar ofrecía... totalmente ajenos a lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir en aquel lugar.

No tenía caso seguir en el auto, era el momento de encarar las cosas tal y como había planeado...

— _Entonces ¿PORQUE ES TAN DIFÍCIL?... aun cuando yo misma fui quien lo busco,_ *suspira pesadamente* _pero es hora de dejar mis miedos atrás, voy a intentarlo—_

La campanilla de la entrada produjo un ruido agudo, anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente al establecimiento, aún sin voltear sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, no había duda alguna… había llegado.

Se sentó frente a él en silencio, se miraron unos minutos hasta que llegó el mesero y ambos ordenaron un café, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, sabían que alguno tenía que comenzar con esto, pero realmente ninguno quería hacerlo, las cosas no habían sucedido de la mejor manera, y les esperaba una conversación muy difícil... eso lo sabían.

—Estamos Lucy, querías que aclaráramos las cosas… así que escucho lo que tengas que decir— realmente no quería ser el primero en hablar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía tardarían mucho más, y entre más rápido terminaran las cosas mejor

—...Realmente no sé qué decir Natsu... y creo que no hay palabras que puedan excusarme... no importa cuántas veces te pida perdón, realmente no creo merecerlo— mantenía la vista baja, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos por temor a que las lágrimas que intentaba contener escaparan de sus ojos

—Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero decirlo una vez más— esta vez lo ve a los ojos y él pudo observar la determinación en ellos, antes le encantaba la manera en que sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban con decisión, pero ahora no tenían efecto alguno en él

—Lo siento tanto... realmente lo siento... llevo años lamentando mis deplorables actos— exclamó con la voz entrecortada y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no llorar, y él pudo ver claramente que era sincera —Me arrepiento tanto... no puedo ni siquiera dormir tranquilamente— soltó una risita llena de amargura —Por el peso de la culpa supongo... pero realmente quiero suplicar tu perdón Natsu... y sé que no lo merezco, y que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, se bien que Lissana está a tu lado pero...— hubo un momento de silencio, ella intentaba encontrar el valor para continuar, mientras que él no sabía exactamente qué sentir, realmente le daba pena el que ella se sintiera tan mal, es cierto que le había hecho daño, pero reconocía que había tenido parte de la culpa, había sido demasiado ciego con todo lo que ella hacía... además no era un hombre rencoroso, y puesto que la había amado con locura en el pasado, le deseaba lo mejor... si se había presentado era porque él sabía que necesitaba un cierre, darle un fin al asunto y así poder querer a Lissana como se merecía, poder perdonarla de corazón... y suponía que ella buscaba lo mismo... Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, la rubia parecía tener otras intenciones además de pedir perdón.

 _ **"Hoy que te hago tanta falta ya es muy tarde**_

 _ **Lamentablemente te he olvidado**_

 _ **Yo te dije que no ibas a olvidarme**_

 _ **No soy fácil de olvidar**_

 _ **Lo has comprobado..."**_

—¡Te suplico otra oportunidad!— exclamó de pronto, llamando la atención de algunos que los miraron curiosos sin que a ellos le importara, el de cabello rosa se quedó perplejo, ya se imaginaba que algo así era lo que quería decir, pero no creyó que de verdad se atreviera —Sé que es una locura, sé que Lissana está a tu lado ahora, sé que no tengo derecho a pedir algo así pero— ya no pudo contener más el llanto, guardó silencio unos minutos, que les parecieron eternos a ambos, después de tranquilizarse un poco lo miro con ojos acuosos y luego continuó —Me haces falta Natsu, mucha falta y...— se quedó callado al ver la sonrisa triste y melancólica que dibujaba en el rostro del chico, la vio directo a los ojos y esos ojos color jade le confirmaron que estaba pidiendo imposibles

—Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas_ comenzó de forma calmada y con un tinte melancólico en la voz, aún si quitar la sonrisa de su rostro _No es que quiera abrir viejas heridas, tampoco quiero hacerte sentir culpa... pero me parece gracioso, recuerdo haberte dicho por despecho y orgullo, lo admito, que no ibas a olvidarme... pero realmente no creí que sucediera—

—No te burles— dijo con seriedad —Estoy hablando muy enserio, yo...—

—No me burlo Lucy— la interrumpió asegurando con seriedad —Pero me pides imposibles, y lo sabes... han pasado muchos años cariño, y honestamente fueron muy difíciles, me tomó mucho tiempo superarlo, más de lo que me gustaría admitir... pero ahora que te tengo frente a mí, me queda aún más claro que ya te he olvidado—

 _ **"... Yo te dije y te jure que eras mi vida**_

 _ **Que eras todo lo mejor que había tenido**_

 _ **Que a mí madre y a ti solo quería**_

 _ **Que para ella y para ti yo había nacido..."**_

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos y más lágrimas acudieron a ellos, le dolía verla así, pero la situación escapaba de sus manos, no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto

—No es cierto— murmuró bajito pero él la escucho —No es cierto… ¡tú me juraste que me amabas, que siempre me amarías!— tuvo el deseo de golpear algo, de gritar de pura frustración, él nunca se había caracterizado por ser un hombre paciente, y aunque el tiempo le había ayudado a tener más que cuando era joven, esta estaba por agotársele. ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de decirle algo así? ella misma fue quien provocó todo aquello... suspiro con pesar, era imprescindible que se calmara pues lo que menos quería era comenzar una discusión

—Sí, lo hice... te jure que te amaba, que había nacido para ti, que tú eras mi vida, lo más valioso que tenía— se aguantó las ganas de reprocharle el que ella tampoco había cumplido sus promesas y se tomó unos minutos de silencio para pensar sus próximas palabras

—Sabes que no prometo cosas en vano— sostuvo una de sus delgadas manos entre las suyas y la miro directo a los ojos, suavizó la voz y hablo casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara —Si hubieras vuelto, si hubieras llegado... si entonces me hubieras pedido perdón como ahora, te habría perdonado... realmente lo habría hecho... poco me hubiera importado mi orgullo y lo que dijera la gente, te quería más que a mí vida... si hubieras llegado...— suspira con tristeza (nunca había visto suspirar tanto a un hombre -_-), suelta su mano y sea recarga en el respaldo de la silla —Pero ya no tiene caso pensar en eso cariño, él hubiera ya no existe y aquello quedo en el pasado— ella también se recargó en su silla, sabía que tenía razón.

Pasaron unos minutos más de silencio, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que la rubia hablo nuevamente.

—Realmente debí haber venido como lo prometí, merecías que hubiera venido... quise volver antes... pero sencillamente no me atrevía... honestamente creo que fue mi orgullo el que no me lo permitió—

 **flash Back**

Un chico corría desesperado por las calles de Magnolia con dirección a su hogar, rogando al cielo que las palabras dichas por su amiga albina sean solo mentiras...

Esa tarde ella lo había mirado con mucha pena y dolor, no era algo nuevo, desde que había tenido aquella conversación con Gajeel todos lo miraban así, pero ella no lo había hecho.

Minutos antes

Lissana lo observaba atentamente, conocía de sobra al muchacho como para saber que ya lo había notado, intentaba tomar el valor para decirlo, sabía que Natsu era leal en extremo y por eso se negaría rotundamente a creerle, que lo que iba a decirle le rompería el corazón... pero no podía permitir que esa mujer siguiera burlándose de una persona tan buena.

—Ne Natsu, tengo algo importante que...— hablaba con la mirada baja y voz acongojada, pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar

—Es increíble que tú también Lissana— suspiro con pesadez —No puede ser que todos piensen tan mal de Luce, es una buena persona y estoy seguro de que me quiere con todo su corazón— estaba a punto de continuar, pero el rostro abatido y desalado de su amiga, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas fue lo que lo detuvo, sabía de antemano que era una buena persona y una mujer fuerte, pocas veces la había visto tan destruida como en ese momento... con voz entrecortada ella volvió a hablarle

—Te conozco desde que éramos niños, siempre has sido muy importante para mí y lo que menos deseo es causarte dolor...— hizo una breve pausa para aclararse la garganta y que sus palabras fueran entendibles— Pero... pero... ¡no puedo soportar la manera en que... "ella" se burla de ti! ¡Lo que ellos están haciendo no tiene nombre!... es algo... cruel Natsu, tú eres bueno y la amas de todo corazón, pero ella no... Y te está engañando de la peor manera—

Realmente no quería creer nada de lo que su amiga le decía, pero el verla así de triste le hizo reconocer que aquello era demasiado bueno como para solo ser una actuación

—Sé que es difícil de creer... y tienes que verlo con tus ojos para que lo hagas...— trago duro, lo siguiente le iba a doler decirlo —Ve a tu casa, se supone que ella debe estar atendiendo su hogar hasta que tu regreses, que debe ser en unas tres o cuatro horas... pero ve ahora... porque ellos están ahí, en tu casa... yo lo he visto... de verdad que he visto a...— un sollozo escapó de sus labios al recordar la identidad de aquel hombre! pero prefirió no decir su nombre —lo he visto entrar a tu casa como a esta hora cuando hago algunas entregas... ve ahora mismo para que lo compruebes con tus propios ojos— sin decir más la albina se alejó del muchacho lo más rápido que pudo, dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

Se sentía aturdido, ¿quién era el hombre que entraba a su casa?... tal vez solo eran suposiciones de los demás, tal vez solo era una amigo, quizá alguien interesado en algunas de las historias que ella había escrito, algún vendedor ambulante que alguna vez entro... muchas teorías cruzaron por su cabeza, pero en el fondo sabía que solo estaba buscando una excusa para no afrontar la realidad.

Salió pensativo y a paso lento, pero al poco rato termino corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por las calles de Magnolia.

Cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura se dio cuenta de que la puerta está entre abierta, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, entro despacio al pequeño departamento, lo primero que vio fueron dos copas de vino en la barra de la cocina, sabía que era muy tonto creer que ambas eran de ella, pero aun así lo hizo, se dirigió a la sala y unos pasos antes de llegar se tropezó con un zapato de negro de hombre que definitivamente no era suyo, su respiración se agitó, la copa y el zapato eran demasiada coincidencia, siguió avanzando y a unos metros pudo distinguir el otro zapato, sobre el sillón había una gabardina blanca con bordes azules que reconoció de inmediato y en la mesa de centro había una camisa roja... lanzó un suspiro de alivio, estaba seguro de aquellas suposiciones eran falsas, cómo podían ser tan ingenuos como para creer que su Luce lo engañaba con él, seguramente solo estaba ahí para hacerle compañía pues había prometido cuidarla siempre, la trataba como a una hermana.

Y la ropa tenía una explicación lógica, el chico siempre tenía la mala costumbre de desvestirse de manera inconsciente, de hecho había ido a parar a la cárcel en algunas ocasiones por exhibicionista, río ante el recuerdo... solo era una buena persona con un mal hábito, y confiaba plenamente en él... Se tiró en el sofá relajado, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber desconfiado así de su prometida... sin embargo algo no encajaba en la historia y él lo sabía, se supone que él debía estar trabajando y no en su casa, y si su ropa está allí ¿dónde estaba él? y ¿dónde estaba Lucy? la puerta estaba abierta, así que era seguro que alguien tenía que estar en casa pues no era tan descuidada como para dejarla así y marcharse.

Por puro instinto camino hacia la habitación que compartía con la rubia, en la entrada de esta se encontraba tirado un pantalón negro, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo abrió la puerta y le horrorizó encontrarlos a los dos, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin importarles la terrible manera en que ambos lo estaban traicionando, sus pupilas se dilataron por la rabia que sintió en esos momentos y, gobernado por ella, avanzó a pasos agigantados y sin previo aviso arrastró al sujeto fuera de la habitación, de alguna manera este logro ponerse el pantalón en el transcurso, la rubia despertó exaltada y una mueca de puro terror se dibujó en su rostro al percatarse de lo que ocurría, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y llego hasta la sala donde el chico pelirrosa miraba con odio al otro hombre

— ¿Porque?— su voz salió fuerte y potente, como el rugido de un dragón enfurecido pero no obtuvo respuesta — ¡Pregunte porque!— siseo con rabia

—Natsu, tranquilízate por favor— suplico la rubia ganándose la mirada del chico, una que la hizo arrepentirse de abrir la boca de inmediato, que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, una mirada llena de odio, fuego ardía en sus ojos color jade, si las miradas mataran, esa la habría reducido a cenizas, aunque no vio esos ojos, el muchacho que estaba en el suelo también se estremeció, sabía que el de cabello rosa era una persona tranquila, rara vez se molestaba y siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro, pero también sabía que cuando se enojaba podía ser peor que el demonio mismo, con justa razón lo llamaban "Dragon Slayer" pues realmente parecía que podía acabar hasta con un dragón, y él lo sabía de primera mano, no por nada era su hermano y sabía que esta vez realmente sería capaz de matarlo.

La mirada jade volvió al pelinegro que no había dicho absolutamente nada

— ¿No vas a decir nada Gray? ¿Cómo fuste capaz de hacer algo tan bajo? Hay cientos de mujeres en el mundo, ¿porque precisamente mi prometida?... **¡RESPONDE MALDICION!** —

— ¿Y exactamente qué esperas que te diga?— grito por fin viéndolo directo a los ojos, lo siguiente que supo era que el puño de su hermano se estrellaba con una fuerza tremenda en su estómago sacándole todo el aire, luego volvió a sentir un puñetazo pero esta vez en el rostro, tenía que admitir que su hermano tenía una fuerza descomunal

— ¡Detente Natsu! ¡Detente o vas a matarlo!— suplico la mujer y esta vez fue capaz de sostener su mirada, no quería que fuera culpable de un asesinato — ¡Vete de aquí!— Gray no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió como rayo del departamento

— ¿Cómo pudiste?— cuestionó con rabia — ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Luce? ¿Cómo pudiste? — el tono de su voz había disminuido de manera considerable y la rabia en su mirada se había disipando dejando dolor en su lugar

—Sencillamente no logro comprender cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así, de burlarte de mí de la peor manera— sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas retenidas y su voz amenazo con quebrarse, podía estar muy molesto con Gray, podía tener los deseos de matarlo a él, pero era diferente con ella, aunque lo quisiera no podía sentirse enojado con ella, todo lo que sentía era el aplastante dolor de la traición y un enorme sentimiento de impotencia. Al ver que ya no estaba molesto, tuvo el valor suficiente para hablar

—No tengo una explicación… al menos no una que quieras escuchar— se vieron a los ojos por unos minutos, tratando de descifrar lo que había en la mente del otro — ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto al fin el muchacho

—Me dejaste sola con Gray demasiado tiempo— respondió frustrada y, ante la cara de completa confusión que puso, ella continuó —Eres demasiado ingenuo Natsu, tu hermano me ha coqueteado desde el día en que me conoció, siempre estuvo diciéndome que te dejara, que me fuera con él y podría darme la vida a la que estuve acostumbrada y que tú ni de chiste puedes darme— otra puñalada más que se le clavaba sin piedad directo al corazón, los dos eran unos malditos traidores. Lo había engañado solo porque no tenía suficiente dinero, siempre había crecido que era una chica sencilla, que disfrutaba más de la belleza de las cosas que del valor monetario que estas pudieran tener... pero ahora veía lo equivocado que estaba, en el fondo, la rubia no era más que una niña mimada igual que el resto

—Y no fue eso lo que me convenció, si deberás quisiera dinero me hubiera quedado con mi padre— refutó intentando parecer honesta, pero él sabía de sobra que estaba mintiendo, solo era un pobre y ridícula intento por excusarse ante ella misma

—Intente resistirme, pero Gray decía que si deberás me amaras tanto como dices, no me dejarías sola en casa tanto tiempo, no pasarías tanto tiempo en el trabajo—

— ¿Esa es tu excusa Lucy? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? Tienes mucha imaginación cariño, seguro puedes inventarte algo mejor— exclamó dolido —O, podrías simplemente decir la verdad...— continuo sintiendo los ojos arder por las lágrimas contenidas

—Esa es la verdad Natsu, es tu problema si me crees o no— lloraba mientras lo decía, dándose el lujo de sentirse ofendida

—Lárgate— pidió con la voz baja y dolida, ganándose la mirada de la mujer — ¿Qué has dicho?— cuestionó incrédula y dejando de lado sus lágrimas de cocodrilo — ¡Lárgate, lárgate de esta casa!— grito golpeando la pared — ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero verte!— grito en un ataque de ira, pero lo que había en sus ojos al mirarla no era rabia era dolor, dolor crudo y en su estado más puro.

Quiso gritarle que era su casa también, que no iba a irse, que se fuera él, su orgullo le decía que no aceptará esa orden, al fin y al cabo ya se había dado cuenta que no iba a lastimarla y que de gritos no iba a pasar... pero la poca decencia aún tenía hizo que lo mirara dejando atrás su orgullo, y sintió remordimiento cuando lo vio allí, con la cabeza pegada a la pared, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y golpeando la pared sin fuerzas al tiempo que decía en un tono suplicante que se fuera, como un animal herido y asustado… como un niño… que todo lo había perdido.

No dijo nada, tampoco se llevó nada ni recogió nada, sencillamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, para que la poca culpa y remordimiento que había sentido no se hicieran más grandes si lo veía en ese estado de nuevo, para que se desvanecieran pensando que pronto llegaría a los brazos de su amante para que la consolara.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo allí golpeando la pared, pero lo había hecho tantas veces que, aunque no le había puesto tanta fuerza, sus nudillos sangraban. Era de madrugada y entro con parsimonia a la habitación sintiéndose muerto por dentro, un golpe sordo se escuchó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con pesadez, esto era una horrible pesadilla, jamás había pensado que algo así podría sucederle si él la amaba con tanta fuerza, el silencio y la oscuridad era tan grandes que sentía que lo devoraban, que estaba a punto de perder la cordura, como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo abismo sin salida y nadie pudiera ayudarlo.

Finalmente el peso de todo lo que había ocurrido lo hizo caer en los gentiles brazos de Morfeo, quien le regalo un dulce sueño en el que todo había sido simplemente una pesadilla y Luce estaba esperándolo en casa con una sonrisa igual que siempre, un sueño en el que su vida era perfecta junto a la mujer que amaba y junto a su hermano que se alegraba por ellos... dulce pero a fin de cuentas solo eso, solo un dulce sueño.

Dos semanas después

—Salamander, es mejor que dejes el trabajo por hoy— pidió el hombre de largo y rebelde cabello negro, desde que había descubierto por sí mismo el engañó de su prometida había estado como un zombi, trabajando desde muy temprano y yéndose muy tarde, fingiendo que nada pasaba y dejándose morir de a poco, era muy obvio que ni siquiera estaba comiendo pues había bajado muchísimo de peso

—No hay problema Gajeel, estoy bien y todavía puedo con esto— apenas termino de decir eso sus piernas se tambalearon, negándose a sostenerlo por más tiempo y asegurándole rodar de forma violenta por las escaleras que estaban bajando

— ¿¡A eso le llamas estar bien!?— exclamó escandalizado, había logrado agarrarlo por los pelos evitando que cayera y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir lo delgado que estaba su brazo, ¿cómo podía estar así en tan solo dos semanas?

—Bueno bueno, digamos que solo necesito dormir un poco más y ya...— aseguró con una sonrisa falsa como si no fuera la gran cosa

—Maldita sea ¡Deja de fingir de una vez!— le gritó al tiempo que lo aprisionaba contra la pared, ya estaba cansado de verlo así, eran amigos y le dolía ver cómo no sólo se estaba haciendo daño el mismo sino que también a las personas que se preocupaban por él, sabía que no era adecuado para hacerlo entrar en razón, hablar de los sentimientos nunca había sido su fuerte y cuando al de cabellera rosa le pasaba algo grabe siempre se lo callaba para no preocupar a sus amigos y era siempre Gray el que se encargaba de darle una patada y aliviarlo de sus preocupaciones... era más que obvio que esta vez eso no iba a suceder, así que tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo

—Lo entiendo— hablo sacándolo de su debate mental sobre qué decir —Agradezco que quieras ayudarme y lamentó mucho preocuparlos a todos— con solo ver la cara de otro sabía que estaba pensando en la mejor forma de animarlo, y deberás que se lo agradecía, a él y a todos los que lo había intentado, pero aún no era el momento adecuado para ello

—Me iré a casa por hoy, si descanso un poco quizá me sienta mejor... Gracias por todo Gajeel— y se marchó.

El hombre los aretes sintió que la sangre le hervía, conocía al Dragneel desde que eran niños y jamás lo había visto así de destruido, ni siquiera cuando su padre los abandono, siempre se había mantenido optimista y alegre sin importar lo difícil que fuera la situación, definitivamente golpearía con todas sus fuerzas al maldito de hielo cuando lo volviera a ver y le diría una cuántas verdades a la rubia, las palabras también servían para golpear a alguien.

Estaba sentado en la sala con todo apagado, el silencio reinaba en la habitación y lo engullía todo a su paso, un vaso con whisky estaba en su mano y una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas, Igneel le había enseñado que los hombres no lloraban y toda su vida había intentado no hacerlo, pero esta vez no le importaba verse patético pues sencillamente no lo podía evitar, el dolor de la traición era tan grande que era justo que parte de él se reflejará en sus ojos, y la llamada que había recibido unos minutos antes solo lo aumentaba, su amada rubia, porque sí, seguía amándola a pesar de todo, había llamado para decir que quería hablar con él, que quería acláralo todo y arreglar las cosas, que quería disculparse debidamente, prometió que esa tarde ella misma lo buscaría en esa casa, que las cosas iban a estar bien... y... aunque la espero... ella jamás llegó...

 **Flash back-end**

Soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar las palabras de la chica, era increíble que aún en estas circunstancias le estuviera mintiendo

— ¿Dije algo gracioso?— intento comprender el motivo de su risa ¿creía que esto era un juego?

—A decir verdad... Si Lucy, es gracioso como estás intentando mentirme— se sintió ofendida, estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano y él le decía que estaba mintiendo, ok, quizá había exagerado al decir que había querido ir a buscarlo y que no se había atrevido, pues su orgullo había actuado y en ese entonces tuvo toda la intención de dejarlo plantado, claro que eso no iba a decirlo, ya bastante mal había hecho con lo que él sabía cómo para decirle más de sus pecados

 **"... Y esa tarde que dijiste que volvías**

 _ **Muy seguro estaba yo que no vendrías**_

 _ **Yo sabía que te esperaba otro cariño**_

 _ **Y lo que él quería de ti también sabía..."**_

— ¿Sabes?... Yo lo sé... y lo sabía en aquel entonces, tu llamada me habría dado mucha esperanza y, hasta cierto punto, me habría hecho feliz, me habría crecido todas y cada una de tus palabras si... Si Gray no hubiera llamado unos minutos antes— la sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, hasta donde ella sabía, los hermanos no habían vuelto a hablar desde ese día en su casa, no estaba enterada que le había hablado por teléfono unos minutos antes que ella

—Llamo para regodearse de su victoria, para restregarme en la cara que me había ganado, para decirme lo patético que era al haberme enamorado de una mujer como tú, para decirme que lo preferías a él sobre mí y que esa misma tarde se marchaban juntos de la ciudad— su voz no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, pero sus ojos estaba oscurecidos en un sentimiento difícil de identificar, mientras que los de la chica se abrían con sorpresa y se llenaban de lágrimas —Yo sabía que te estaba esperando frente a la catedral Kardia y que planeaban ir juntos a Bosco—

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos más y la rubia se sintió miserable por haberle mentido en aquel entonces y también ahora

—También— continuo rompiendo así el silencio —Aprovecho para decirme sus planes, unos meses atrás había descubierto que Jude Heartfilia había ofrecido una fuerte recompensa a la persona que le entregara a su hija... dijo que el dinero siempre caía de maravilla y por eso se aseguraría de llevarte directo a Crocus, gozaría de ti en el camino y al final obtendría el dinero... Cuando me llamaste yo estaba seguro de que no vendrías—

Lágrimas siguieron bajando por sus ojos, él sabía hasta más que ella misma

— ¿Porque no dijiste nada? Si sabías que te estaba mintiendo, que no iba a llegar ¿porque te quedaste callado y aceptaste?— no lo dijo como reproche, ya había entendido que no tenía ningún derechos reprocharle nada, pero el chico no respondió

—Yo sé que te hice mucho daño, que mis pecados son muy grandes y que no tengo ningún derecho de si quiera pensar lo que quiero decirte— el tono fue triste y resignado, le dio un mal presentimiento al de ojos jade —Me haces falta, sé que él arrepentirme no basta, pero de veras me eres necesario y...—

—Ya no sigas Lucy— la interrumpió no queriendo escuchar sus palabras —Me preguntaste porque no dije nada, porque me quedé callado_ soltó un suspiro y movió la cuchara dentro del café que hace un rato una mesera muy perceptiva les había dejado de manera silenciosa

 _ **"... Pero que fueras capaz yo no creía, que me hicieras**_

 _ **tanto daño**_ _ **tanto daño**_

 _ **Y hoy me dices que te hago mucha falta**_

 _ **No puedo volver contigo te he olvidado..."**_

—La razón es realmente patética— soltó una pequeña risa triste —Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere y yo, aún la tenía, tenía fe y no te creía capaz de ser tan cruel, de hacerme tanto daño— la miro fijamente sin demostrar ningún sentimiento y ella sintió como si sus ojos fueran dos puñales que se le clavaban en el pecho —Es por eso que no quiero que continúes— agregó —Aunque digas que te hago mucha falta... ya no puedo volver contigo— y aunque ya lo sabía, eso no hizo que aquellas palabras la lastimaran menos

— ¿Porque?— cuestionó en un susurro tan bajo que bien pudo no haberlo dicho y que de puro milagro el muchacho escuchó

—Lucy... la única forma que tenía para salir adelante era olvidarte y, aunque me llevo mucho tiempo, finalmente lo hice... Yo te olvide— ¿desde hace cuánto había comenzado a llorar? O ¿Es que no había parado de hacerlo desde que llegó? quizá llorar se le había vuelto algo tan natural como lo es el respirar, salían libremente y sin su consentimiento, en algunos momentos solo era un leve lagrimeo, pero otros era tanto como un río justo como le pasaba en este momento y parecía que simples palabras eran las que podían abrir el grifo del agua en los ojos

 _ **"... Te perdono todo el daño**_ _ **que me hiciste**_

 _ **Pero no me pidas que vuelva contigo,**_

 _ **Me da pena que me digas que regrese**_

 _ **Cuando yo no puedo ya ni ser tu amigo.**_

 _ **M**_ _ **e da pena que me digas que regrese**_

 _ **Cuando yo no puedo ya ni ser tu amigo..."**_

—Escucha Lucy— llamo su atención e hizo que sus ojos chocolate lo miraran con profundo arrepentimiento —Viniste aquí con la intención de pedir perdón, y lo que acabo de decir no implica que no lo obtengas, la verdad es que te perdone desde hace tiempo y no te guardo ningún tipo de resentimiento, pero simplemente no puedo volver contigo, ya tengo a alguien que me espera en casa... honestamente creo que nosotros ya no podemos ser ni amigos, somos simplemente dos personas que alguna vez se conocieron— sentenció y ella supo que hablaba muy enserio, curiosamente se imaginó que cuando lo escuchara perdonarla, porque sabía que lo haría, sentiría alguna especie de alivio, o que la pesada carga que llevaba en sus hombros se haría más ligera... pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, ahora incluso parecía que sus errores pesaban más si es que era posible.

La conocía lo suficiente como para notar el momento preciso en que su esperanza murió, irónicamente ahora las cosas sucedían de manera contraria y era él quien destrozaba esa pequeña esperanza... Lo que sintió por ella en ese momento no fue culpa, mucho menos placer... simplemente fue lo que vulgarmente llaman pena ajena, sintió pena al ver a aquella fuerte mujer, la que valientemente escapó de su caza para no ser tratada como un objeto, la que se marchó con la cabeza bien en alto después de haber cometido una terrible traición, esa mujer valiente de la que alguna vez se enamoró y que ahora regresaba con el rabo entre las piernas, completamente destruida y llorando como una niña indefensa frente a él, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó ver el orgullo de Lucy Heartfilia por los suelos como lo veía en ese momento

 _ **"... Yo te dije y te jure que eras mi vida**_

 _ **Que eras todo lo mejor que había tenido**_

 _ **Que a mi madre y a ti solo quería**_

 _ **Que para ella y para ti yo había nacido..."**_

—¿Alguna vez me quisiste?— pregunto en un susurro y con la voz tan rota como su esperanza, realmente no buscaba una respuesta, ella lo sabía bastante bien, Natsu no era precisamente un hombre de esos que gritan sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos, todos sabían que era una cabeza dura en las cosas del amor... pero con ella había sido distinto, poco le faltó para anunciar en las noticias internacionales que la amaba, con ella se volvió dulce y cariñoso, y no pasaba ni un solo día sin que le dijera lo mucho que la amaba, que era una bendición, la más preciada de sus posiciones, incluso juraba que ella era su vida y que había nacido exclusivamente para conocerla y vivir a su lado, a él le encantaba que todos supieran que era suya y todavía podía recordar cómo la mimaba igual que a una niña pequeña. Recordando todo eso se sintió estúpida, y callo en cuenta de la mentira tan patética que había dicho intentado excusar sus acciones, ¿dejarla sola tanto tiempo?, eso era absurdo, ella bien sabía qué hacía todo lo posible por llegar temprano a casa y salir a algún lado juntos, ¿pasar tanto tiempo en el trabajo? ¡Por amor a Mavis! ¡Era una de las malditas cafeterías de Fairy Tail! Podía visitarlo en cualquier momento, de todas maneras había sido ella misma quien había renunciado a trabajar allí, y por decisión propia no iba ya que no le gustaba ver cómo las mujeres del lugar, exceptuando a sus compañeras de trabajo, se lo comían con la mirada... la culpa de todo había sido suya y solo ahora lo entendía, después de haber dicho tantas mentiras por fin el peso de la verdad recaía sobre ella... y la estaba ahogando

 _ **"... Te perdono todo el daño que me has hecho**_

 _ **Pero no me pidas que vuelva contigo**_

 _ **Me da pena que me digas que regrese**_

 _ **Cuando yo no puedo ya ni ser tu amiga**_

 _ **M**_ _ **e da pena que me digas que regrese**_

 _ **Cuando yo no puedo ya ni ser tu amiga."**_

—El perdón— comenzó a hablar sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero teniendo la intención aligerar un poco su carga en honor al amor que una vez le tuvo —Es algo que como humanos, todos necesitamos, cuando hemos hecho daño a alguien y nos sentimos sinceramente arrepentidos, merecemos ese perdón... mi padre decía que no hay pecado tan grande como para que no merezca perdón, también decía que no tenemos derecho a pedirlo si no perdonamos a quienes nos lastiman, yo creo que él tenía razón, es horrible vivir con resentimientos ya que estos te tiene atado y no te permiten avanzar... así que te perdono— sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo que la primera vez, el saber que había sido perdonada no cambiaba nada

—Pero el asunto aquí no es si yo lo haga o no, la cuestión importante es que lo hagas tú misma— ladeo su cabeza en confusión ¿cómo que ella misma? —Quiero decir que debes arreglar las cosas contigo misma... Lucy ¿te has perdonado ya?— lo paso por un momento pero no estaba segura, se había arrepentido ¿no? con eso debía bastar

—Arrepentirse no es suficiente Lucy— dijo adivinando sus pensamientos —Tienes que hacer más que eso, tienes que perdonarte a ti misma de corazón, olvidar el asunto y ya jamás pensar en él para que, si algún día por azares del destino lo recuerdas, ya no duela tanto, para que puedas ser libre del peso en tus hombros y puedas volver a amar— esperaba que lo hubiera comprendido, pero sobre todo esperaba que pudiera ver que ya no tenían cabida en la vida del otro y que tenían que seguir caminos apartados como habían hecho hasta ahora, esperaba que pudiera comprender que la amistad no tenía espacio entre ellos y que con suerte serían solo conocidos desde ese momento

—Creo que eso es todo Lucy, se ha dicho todo lo necesario y ya no hay más que hablar— hablo mientras se levantaba de la silla y ella lo observaba atentamente —Supongo que fue bueno haber arreglado las cosas y de aquí en adelante los dos vamos a estar bien— sacó su cartera y puso en la mesa la cantidad que cubría el café que ninguno había bebido —Hasta nunca Luce— y se marchó… ninguno de los dos miro atrás y ambos sabía que esa despedida era la mejor, Natsu tenía la conciencia tranquila y se había liberado de un peso que tenía encima, lo que había dicho era cierto ya no tenía ningún tipo de resentimiento, realmente no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ella y el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia se borró de su vida en el momento en que puso los pies fuera de allí.

"Hasta nunca Luce" esas tres palabras terminaron con su esperanza, le terminaron de confirmar algo que ella misma ya sabía, hace mucho que todo había terminado y ya no tenía ningún derecho de volver a intervenir en su vida, la hermosa sonrisa de la que era dueño ya jamás sería para ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todos los libros que había leído sobre finales felices eran simple ficción, salidos de la imaginación de quienes deseaban ese tipo de finales, tristemente ella no era producto de la imaginación de nadie y, por tanto, vivía en el mundo real, un mundo lleno de dolor, traición y mentiras, donde los finales felices son muy difíciles, si no es que imposibles, y donde los problemas no tenían mágicas soluciones donde todos estuvieran satisfechos con los resultados, la vida real no era color de rosa…

Salió lentamente del lugar y subió a su auto, a lo lejos pudo ver a un muchacho, uno que alguna vez conoció, abrazando a una albina que se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, sonrío con melancolía, ahora ella tenía que vivir su propia vida lejos de ese muchacho... y tenía un largo camino que recorrer…

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho en ello, les agradezco mucho a los que me dejaron un comentario, de veraz que me hicieron muy feliz:

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** Mil gracias por tu review y por las recomendaciones, intente seguirlas así que espero te haya gustado :3

 **myco:** especiales gracias a ti por haberme seguido durante este proceso, de verdad es muy lindo de tu parte que me hayas dejado un review en cada capítulo, ahora entiendo cuando dicen que los reviews son la paga de los escritores, espero verte en mi siguiente fic… sayonara..

 **Guest:** pues aquí está la continuación, espero que haya sido de tu agrado ;)…

Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Lucy, es un buen personaje aunque en lo personal me molesta que a veces sea un poco inútil, pero me parecía importante escribir sobre algo que, tristemente, se ha vuelto tan común en nuestros días. Además de que abundan los fics en que Natsu es el malo y él es quien termina rompiéndole a Lucy el corazón, claro que todo se aclara después, pero quise hacer algo donde los papeles se invirtieran.

Tampoco tengo nada en contra de Gray, como personaje me encanta y siempre lo he visto como un hermano de Lucy, tampoco apoyo el GrayxLucy, pero alguien tenía que ser y creo que Loke ya está muy usado.

NO APOYO EL NALI

Creo que no me queda más que aclarar… mil gracias a todos los que estuvieron pendientes, a los que dejaron review y también los que no lo hicieron… nos vemos en mi próximo fic (que espero publicar pronto)

Se despide Ayame san… saluditos, abrazos y un pato ¡Aye!


End file.
